Mirai Nikki: Genderbend
by zephyrventus13
Summary: Just the scene I rewrote from episode 10 if you guys want more just ask
1. Mirai Nikki episode 1

MIRAI NIKKI EPISODE 1

If you're wondering about by I posted 10 first, it's because I wrote and posted that out of boredom.

But I'll keep the rest of the series in order

It was morning as Amano Yukihime woke from her blanket cocoon; she heard her blue cell phone buzz.

In class she was taking notes on her phone as the teacher was saying something about the city not being safe, and to get home safely.

She heard the rattle of her classmates, their words surfaced one at a time.

"It's no use"

"Just leave her be"

"What's she doing?"

"What a weirdo."

"She's a loner"

"I hear she keeps a diary on her phone."

Yuki didn't react to the comments that she was used to and walked out of class and directly home.

"_I'm always a bystander_" she thought to herself. "_Sure. Other kids used to ask me to play when I was younger, but this is who I've become after turning them down. With all the spare time I had, I started to write a diary. It was easy just being a bystander and recording what I saw_"

Yuki came home and walked past the note from her mother saying that she'd be home soon. Sitting on her bed she took off her hat and jacket and wrapped herself in her blanket.

"_I have friends. They only exist in my imagination though_" she closed her eyes.

"_Deus_"

She opened her eyes to a dimension of purple and a vision of a grand deity typing something.

He eyed her, "Yukihime, huh. Give me a second; I'm tweaking the causality continuum at the moment."

"Are you up to no good again?" she asked with a wary smile.

"The world needs a thrill every once in a while"

"You can't go starting wars for the thrill of it."

"Don't say that, our next game will be interesting."

Yuki opened her phone to record the events.

"Another diary entry, I'm surprised you have so much to write about." Murumur was eating corn and crawling onto her bed.

"Y-yeah, I make entries for the time and location and write down everything I see- oy-Stop dropping corn on my bed Murumuru." Yuki complained.

"You're an idiot" Murumuru countered and spit the raw kennels onto her face.

"S-stop that"

"So those are nothing but just random entries" The midget observed and continued on her corn.

"It's just a random diary without purpose, with no dreams or purpose all I have is this diary and this imaginary world."

Yuki opened her eyes to her room.

"Are you lonely"

"Not really"

"But would you change yourself if you could?"

"..."

"Very well, I shall grant you the future"

Just then Yuki's phone rang to an incoming message.

"That message will become your future."

Yuki looked you see a message from Deus she looked slightly amused to see the receiver's name.

"_What are you planning now_?"

"An interesting game"

She closed her phone "Heh, well whatever, it's all in my head anyway"

The next few days were odd; the incoming messages from her phone were future predictions of her day. The bulls-eye, the news, the police, the quiz, all was very much accurate and real according to her phone.

After confronting Deus, the discussion confirmed her fears. Soon there were new rumors and comments from the student body about Yuki, no longer a just loner or keeping to herself. No, they were more;

"Hasn't Yuki been really lucky lately, like everything is going her way"

"That bitch is starting to piss me off"

" Did you hear that she got a high score on the test than Gasai -kun?"

"EH! Impossible, she must have cheated!"

"We should teach that slut a lesson, put her in her place."

"Yeah!" 

Yuki of course avoided them reading in her diary that a bunch of classmates that didn't like her got the jump on her and beat her to a pulp, she smiled like an idiot after reminiscing on an easy ticket to passing in life.

The next day her class was taking a test.

"_It doesn't matter what the questions are, I can see the future_." Yuki said looking at her phone.

Just then, a pink haired boy looked her way, Yuki was surprised at the movement. The boy was looking to be modeling something out of clay; he told the teacher that it was a brain exercise

"_Gasai Yuto, his grades are excellent, striking looks, and the object of the entire schools admiration. It couldn't be…"_

(Yuto basically wears a male version of his counterparts outfit. Replacing the skirt with jeans and the ribbon with a tie)

After school the crows could be heard from outside, Yuki was looking at a clay murumuru on Yuto's desk.

"_N-no way._."

Just then a static sound came from her phone, an income of texts, and the last line that read

[Dead End].

"_Dead end? What is this? This...this future.."_ She said to herself.

"It's your future of course ,Amano-chan" Yuto said walking in.

"Gasai Yuto"

"That's your future" He said with a creepy smile.

"W-what?"

"I knew it." He said walking forward.

Yuki stepped back in fear until she was close enough to run out of the classroom.

She ran, running through the streets of the town, her phone flashed and her future changed.

[18:09, street, Gasai Yuto got ahead of me]

"Don't run" Yuto said, clearly in front of her.

"How'd he get ahead of me?" She openly asked herself, turning to run the other way.

Yuto formed a pout on his face at the sight of losing his classmate again.

"Mah, mah, the chase continues Yu-ki" 

Yuki ended up running into the construction building elevator, throwing her bag and pressing the 14th floor button.

"_It can't be_" she thought to herself.

The elevator doors stopped closing; a hand opened them again to reveal Yuto staring directly at her. He walked her to the back of the elevator with no escape.

"_It can't be_"

"Do you get it Yuki?" He said holding up a light blue phone.

"_It can't be… another diary owner?"_ Sweat began to form on Yuki's brow when the doors closed, "I'm dead." She then remembered "_That's right...the darts_" she pulled one out.

"You can't stop me" Yuto said smiling, pinning her to the wall his face far too close for comfort. He then pressed his lips against hers. Those few seconds felt like an eternity for the confused girl. When Yuto drew back he still kept her pinned to the wall,

" I won't let you stab me"

"Eh?"

"You won't stab me. That's the future"

"_The future?"_

Taking another step back allowing her arms to fall he smiled at her "And you've got the wrong idea Yuki." Yuto turned his head and his eyes narrowed looking out the elevator window.

"He's here"

Outside the elevator stood a hooded man looking directly at the building.

"Who's here?" Yuki asked trying not to stumble from the past events that occurred.

"The serial killer from the news, the third diary owner"

"Third?"

"I saw that he was going to kill you by looking at your future"

"Huh"

Yuto flipped open her phone to show the contents inside. "This is my future diary

[18:20 Yuki dies on the 14th floor of the building]

"Eh. Those entries are all about me, but…"

"My diary is the Yukihime diary. It grasps your future in 10 minute intervals. The diary of love"

"10 minutes, he's been writing about me every 10 minutes?" Yuki was now full on in shock at the person standing before him.

"Crazy stalker bastard!"

" Your future belongs to me" Yuto said, he trapped her on both sides with his arms, pressing the top floor button.

"Oy, What are you-"

"Like I said, you'll die if get off on the 14th floor, you'll be the first the drop out of the survival game." Yuto opened his phone again in her face to remind her of her Dead End.

" Every diary owner is after each other's lives, like that guy"

"_What is he talking about?"_

"Yuki you used your diary too carelessly, you must've left a trail"

They ended up on the roof at sunset.

"The roof...why did we come here?" Yuki demanded.

"That guy has a future diary too" Yuto said stretching his arms "It doesn't matter where we run to. See, isn't it nice in the open?"

"_Sticking with this guy is going to get me killed. Killed for sure_" Yuki concluded.

"Let's face him here together" Yuto said.

"Y'you're insane" Yuki replied.

Yuto walked forward once again coming far too close for comfort and put one of his hands at the small of Yukis back, making her edge closer towards him, he then took her hand with the dart put it in front of her face.

"I have a plan Yuki"

" _The darts_"

Yuto smiled and brushed her cheek "The darts will decide your fate, are you feeling lucky today

Yu-ki?

When the Third arrived Yuki was hiding on a lower level and Yuto on stand-by.

"Where are they hiding" she heard him say

"_I only have one chance, when he goes for his future diary_" Yuki was looking at a video being taken by Yuto's phone which was hidden.

"Shit, where'd they go?" Third pulled out a gray striped phone.

Yuki edged over the level a bit to get a view "Basically if I destroy his Diary,"

Yuto ran out to serve as a distraction, while Yuki threw the Dart at the Thirds phone"

"_Bulls-eye"_

The Third staggered back and a hole formed on him, sucking into himself.

When his phone fell, Yuto looked unimpressed at the turnout.

"That's it? How boring." and he began to stretch again while Yuki just stared at him with an almost mortified expression." Yuki, let's get a bite to eat; Your mom won't be coming home right?

That night Deus called a meeting of the diary owners; he discussed the rules, lifelines, and demonstrated possibilities. He directed the miracle of miracles at her and spoke about her being the favorite to win; the thought mortified her seeing as it was Yuto who thought of the plan. The meeting was about to be over; the remaining diary holders glanced towards her direction.

"Looks like the biggest obstacle would be…"

"The first"

"Farewell then First"

" You better not be dead by the time I get to you"

"Good-bye and good luck First-san"

_Oy, wait a sec-_

"I can see the fear in your eyes"

"A miracle maker like you is awfully troublesome"

_N-no I didn't-_

"Don't worry, I'll protect you"

"aww. Poor thing"  
_Wait!_

"This meeting is adjourned" Deus announced

Yuki was transported back to her neutral plane and fell to her knees in defeat.

"How did it come to this?"

"It's okay Yuki "

She stiffened at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to see Yuto grasping his face and blushing..

"I'll protect you, okay? Yuki"


	2. Mirai Nikki episode 2

[Mail received]

Yuki's phone buzzed in the night.

"Again?! That's the 40th message." Yuki said, she backed up slightly at the sound of the buzzing. "_I didn't even give him my number. I-is Yuto Gasai stalking me_?" Yuki flipped opened her phone looking at all the heart themed messages from the same person, she recalled what Yuto told her in the elevator, " _Does this mean he knows what I'm doing, even now_?" just the thought was enough to send chills down her spine. 

Meanwhile Yuto was in the dark, sending messages to his stalkee, smiling eerily. "Yuki"

"Your homeroom teacher, Hiyama-san is absent today so I'm subbing for him…"said the gym teacher.

In the back row Yuki was questioning her purpose and the use of her future diary.

"_What should I do, just holding onto it is a tricky situation. I can't consult with anyone either…"_ Her eyes widened slightly and she looked up towards Yuto who was paying attention to the front.

A look of mistrust formed on her face.

"_Whoa, whoa. Were you really thinking of consulting him? He's your stalker!"_

Eventually, logic and desperation forced the girl to walk towards Yuto who pulled out his bag for gym.

"Um, do you have a minute?" She asked him.

"Sorry Amano-chan, my PE class is coming up. I'll make time for you later, we'll talk then." and he walked off.

Yuki was left by herself in the classroom, "_What was I expecting from him_?" she almost seemed disgusted with herself.

A knocking at the door caught her attention as a handsome man with dark purple hair was at the door.

"Excuse me, can you help me? How do I get to the teachers room. I want to find out something about Hiyama-sensei"

He wore a tailored royal purple waistcoat over a lavender collar shirt, having a ribbing tied on each arm to make the sleeves look puffy and a small top hat that was diagonal on his head.

"Sure" Yuki said putting her phone in her pocket. "_What's with this guy_?" she thought to herself.

"He's your homeroom teacher right?" The man asked." My sources tell me that he's the street killer."

" _EH_?!"

"Anyway, I heard the rumor about your grades suddenly improving." He said quickly advancing towards her."It's as if you've turned into a new person. You know how Hiyama-sensei's absent today? He was killed." Suddenly the man shot forward and pinned Yuki by her hands on the ground. " The street killer that is,"

Yuki's eyes widened to the revelation,

"His future diary was the murder diary, he cornered the first but got the tables turned on him instead. That's right, Hiyama Takano was the third"

The man pulled her blue cell out of her pocket and practically taunted her with it. "Nice cell phone."

Yuki was frozen in fear with the fact that her lifeline wasn't in her possession any more

"You're first, Amano Yukihime!" he yelled, excited at the revelation.

"You know I had planned on killing you directly," the man said with a creepy smile," but I'll play with you first" his hand started to reach up her shirt.

Yuki tried struggling but it was no use, "S-Stop it!"

" Yuki!"

Yuto jumped into the classroom and tried to hit the man in purple with a nearby fire extinguisher. The guy jumped back to the windows with crashed desks around him, dropping the blue phone.

"I'm the ninth diary owner Uryuu Minento. I won't go down like Third." He then jumped out the window "Die First!"

Yuto acted quickly carrying Yuki out of the classroom over his shoulder also grabbing the cell.

The building they were in exploded and the screams of children dying could be heard. The fire alarm went off after the explosion died down.

Yuki had her back to the wall staring directly into the classroom, her eyes started to wield up tears "Dead End, Three hours from now I'll…"

Yuto, who was hugging her, looked at her in the eye with a smile, "Don't worry Yuki, I'll definitely kill that bastard."

"_Seriously, how can this guy talk about murder so easily_?" Yuki thought to herself, her whole body was shaking.

"Yuki, I'll do anything for you." Yuto said,

Yuki thinking quickly replied "Yuto, please protect me."

The pink haired stalker smiled and immediately pressed his lips against hers.

Yuki definitely felt uncomfortable, thinking about how she was just using Yuto for her own gain.

The two crawled through the now ruined school; Yuto paused briefly looking back at Yuki who was looking at her phone. _"Yuki's finally depending on me."_ The image of a younger them in a classroom together flashed in his head." _Ever since that moment, that day, one year ago, I've made up my mind. I'm going to protect Yuk_i.

Yuki lifted her head and flashed a mournful smile, "Let's go, Yuto"

Yuto blushed at her smile and quickly tuned his head, "_I never thought that Yuki would come to like me…and I would just be ignored forever_." He clutched his shirt, blushing harder at her cuteness. "_I will defiantly protect Yuki, no matter what happens_!"

The Yuto spotted The Ninth and the rest of the student body through a piece of glass that he picked up.

"Everyone is gathered in the other building, looks like they're trapped" he said.

The two halted in front of the staircase leading the floor below.

"A bomb went off in the staircase," Yuki read, immediately looking at the Dead End.

"We can't use the stairs, let's find another route." Yuto said.

There was another familiar sound of static and the future changed.

" The diary entries changed…" Yuki said to herself with surprise.

"So? The future won't change if you don't follow what's written in the diary." Yuto said point out the obvious. "Your diary has the advantage of gathering huge amounts of information, Yuki you can't just look at he diary and not pay attention to the 9th actions.

Once again the future changed.

[11:30 (INSIDE THE SCHOOL) a bomb placed inside 2-C was detonated.]

"Yuki!" immediately the bomb exploded in the classroom next to then.

When the smoke cleared Yuto was covering Yuki with his boy trying to protect her. " Read what it says next Yuki!"

"Y-yeah" checking her phone, "The next, is the hallway behind us!"

Yuto grabbed her hand and they both ran up the stairs avoiding the bomb behind them. "Yuto is amazing, his analysis is spot on." Yuki thought panting.

Outside, the Third simultaneously blew up different parts of the school, checking his orange phone he smiled, "The future's changed again, the first's running around again." He smirked at the thought of the weakling.

Inside the school the duo where running away down the halls trying to avoid the explosions, Yuto kept holding onto Yuki's hand, "_I was right to have Yuto on my side, we'll both get out of here so-"_

They narrowly avoided an oncoming explosion.

Yuki let go for a second and looked back, trying to catch her breath. "_Wasn't that explosion pretty close?" _She observed.

Both of them were climbing down the broken debris of the school,

Yuto had already jumped down to the next room "Yuki? What's next?".

Just as Yuki was checking her phone, a bomb exploded behind them sending Yuki crashing into a row of desks.

"Yuki, are you alright?!" Yuto asked running towards her side.

"I-I'm fine." She said trying to stand.

"Yuki, you have to see what happens to you after the explosions, and not just when and where they happen.

"_Me?"_ her eyes widened slightly, looking at her phone,

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

"I'm just an observer, I only write what happens around me, my diary won't write about what happens to me." Yuki said, tears almost wield up in her eyes.

The future changed as Yuto checked his phone.

[11:12 5/02- An explosion right by Yuki]

[11:22 5/02- Yuki avoided the explosion yay! ]

[11:32 5/02- Yuki got hurt by a big explosion. No! Don't Die!]

[11:42 5/02- Yuki is hurt and can't move]

Yuto's eyes widened as the cued bomb went off near them.

As the smoke cleared, Yuki opened her eyes to Yuto shielding her with his body.

"I've been watching ya know. Your diary may not talk about you but mine does. Since I've been watching you all this time." He got off of her and held up his phone, showing various 10 minuet interval entries about her.

"With your and my Future Diary's we can tell everything that'll happen to you and your surroundings. Then you won't die. You'll live through this and you can use me to pull this off."

She stared at him with horror in her eyes, covering her face with her arm tears fell down her face. "I'm just a loser,"

"Yuki…"

"This is ridiculous, standing in the safe zone, being an observer…I was just scared of getting hurt. I was lonely, I wanted friends too, I wanted to be noticed, and I even a stupid crush too." She sat up clutching her knees, "But I was scared, scared of being hurt by talking with people." She started crying, watching the tears reach the floor. "I never wanted to be an observer "

Yuto hugged her, to her surprise and then stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. " It's never too late Yuki, we still have an hour and a half till your dead end. Let's move over to the next building while we still can. " He reached out his hand to her. " Everyone else is over there, they're all your friends."

Yuki looked at him for a second, and took his hand, standing up. "Yeah."

"_Why is the dead end at 14:04? That guy could have killed Yuki when he first saw her._" Yuto thought to himself, flashing her a smile.

"_That's right, they're all my friends, I don't know if they'll trust me. But I'll tell them about this Diary. We'll put our heads together and find a way out of this situation_." Yuki thought to herself.

They were both crawling the halls, slowly making it to where the other people were.

Yuto looked around cautiously, "_Things are too quiet, nothing's changed in the future and things are progressing well…but something's off_."

"Isn't that?" Yuki stood and went ahead. "Kousaka!"

"_What?! They were threatened and told not to leave the classroom! What's this guy doing here! This is…" _

The future changed.

In a heartbeat, Yuki was pinned to the ground and Yuto was apprehended by their classmates.

"Yuki!"

Yuki struggled but her phone was taken away. She was then carried outside in front on the terrorist, her face was planted on the ground and tears were running down her face.

"_You're all my friends, so why…"_

"You shouldn't move, Mines are buried all around me, The bomb sensors in the building are now on, Step outside and everything goes boom!" Third spoke thought the microphone.

"Yuki!" Yuto struggled with his captors, he looked around and saw the panicked faces of their classmates. "_I told Yuki they were all her friends, I lied to Yuki, they made me lie to Yuki. They're not her friends, ANYONE WHO HURTS YUKI IS NOT HER FRIEND!"_

"Goodbye, Amano Yukihime" Minento said holding the trigger.

"_I have to protect her, I promised to protect her…no matter what cost…"_

An explosion went off in the school building as Yuto stepped into the hallway after disabling his captors.

"_Die, Die, Die, Die, Die, DIE! Everyone should die!"_ Yuto ran down the halls in a fury intentionally setting off the explosions set in the classrooms, "_Anything that tries to hurt Yuki should die!"_

Outside Minento and Yuki looked in shock at the turn of events, while her captors ran away.

"Stop…everyone's going to die. Yuto…it's over." Yuki said.

" Don't worry First, you're not the only one who's going to die. All the bombs are going to be set off in 10 minutes." Minento said with a sadistic smile.

"_10 minutes? The [Dead End] is at 14:04!" _

" The Explosion's going to be the grand finale-" A bullet, was shot at his hat. "OY! I liked that hat!"

"Don't get too excited, you're making a big mess in my territory" A man in a blue suit with dark dreadlocks stepped beside Yuki.

" Who're-"

"I said that I would protect you didn't I first?" he said,

"You're a little late crashing this party, Fourth." Minento called out with half closed eyes.

"Tormenting a little girl? I question your hobbies, Ninth."

"Fourth?" Yuki said shocked.

" I'd suppose you'd be a little confused First, you see, Ninth isn't really after you. He wants me." The man pulled out a purple phone, "My Diary is the Investigation Diary, a diary that foretells all sorts of crimes. I'm not interested in God's seat, but I don't intent to let crimes happen around me." Putting his phone back into his pocket.

"I don't care what you guys are talking about, not that I really care, but can you listen to my demands…I'll take the silence as a yes."

"Kill the First and then yourself Fourth!"

The Fourth aimed at the terrorist, "I'll win this game and become God! A cop that can see the future is nothing put a nuisance."

"Do you really think that I'll-

"Then everyone here will die!

There was a brief paused, Fourth looked at Yuki and flashed a reassuring smile.

"Sorry First but the situation has changed, if I have to pick a situation this is the answer."

"_Heh,_ _It's crazy that a loser like me is still alive, Running away from getting hurt, being an observer, not talking action for myself. Using Yuto to survive…It's natural for me to die in such a pitiful way." _Tears began falling down her face. "Just, take the shot, "she said not looking at this face. " Looks like I'll be a loser even after death."

The Fourth was about to pull the trigger.

"_Sorry, Yuto"_

Just then the sound of breaking glass lifted Yuki's head up and her eyes widened at the sight of Yuto whacking the Third with a stick.

"Dam, Bastard!" Minento kneed Yuto in the stomach sending him tumbling.

"Grab your diary first." The fourth said lowering his gun, "This is your chance to prove you're not a loser. Kill the ninth without that guys help. Think of your shaking as excitement and cover your nerves with a smile."

She tried and a completely forced smile appeared on her face, "Atta'girl. Now go!"

Yuki ran ahead straight towards The Ninth.

" Running though a minefield? Is she crazy?" Minento said stupefied.

"Yuki to your left!"

"_She dodged a mine? How!?"_

"Yuki to your left!" Minento turned and saw a pink haired boy with a cellphone yelling directions to the First.

"_That guy.." _Yuki grabbed her phone. " Is he a Diary user also!" Minento tried to run towards her but was slowed by the Fourths bullets. "Screw you Fourth!"

"To your left! Then your left again!"

"Shut up!"

Yuto's directions were then stopped when the Ninth tackled the phone out of his hands, kicking him a few more times before turning to see Yuki coming closer.

"_I'm on my own now_ " Yuki thought to herself.

"I'll just remotely detonate them….Ow! " A book was thrown at Minento's head, followed by a mass of school supplies.

An explosion was triggered behind Yuki, but that only gave her and extra push to speed ahead.

"_SHIT_" Minento thought to himself.

She quickly took out one of her darts, "NINTH!"

Minento tried to shield himself with his phone (Stupidly) " _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIITTT_!"

The dart missed its target.

"_Aw dam_"

His eye was immediately impaled, and he clutched his injury, screaming in pain at the top of his lungs. Yuto disarmed the trigger from him.

"You lose Ninth." Fourth said coming closer. "You can't escape with that injury."

He stared at the cop with pure hated and threw a smoke bomb to the ground.

" DON'T FREAKIN MOCK ME YOU BASTARD!"

"_A smokescreen_?"

"My Future Diary is the Escape Diary!" Minento said on a motorbike, and he drove off.

A few hours later, the 3 remaining Dairy Holders stood in the now wrecked school.

"The Ninth and the other Diary holders will certainty come after you. We need to capture them and put an end to this stupid game. To do that we need our three Diaries." The detective turned and put his hand out, "Let's work together."

Yuki, wavered for a second but shook his hand, nodding a yes.

She turned and saw Yuto standing there; she noticed the amount of bruises and cuts.

"Yuto, are you alright?" she asked putting one hand forward.

Yuto's suddenly noticed her and started blushing.

" E-eh, yeah."

[21:10 7/28- Yuki and Yuto become one]

[HAPPY END]


	3. Mirai Nikki episode 3

"_Why is the sky blue?"_

Yuki absently thought to herself, she was sitting on a chair under a veranda in a amusement park. She looked ahead and lamely narrated the faux demise of people on rides.

"Ahhhh, my parachute won't open"

"Save me!"

"Splat"

Yuto then came running around the corner towards her carrying 2 vanilla cones.

"Yuki!"

She started at the pink haired boy running up to her with annoyance, today he was wearing a yellow dress shirt under a turquoise mid-sleeved jacket and a pair of blue jeans."Yuto, choose a less scary ride next time!

"Here you go" He ignored her comment and smiled, handing over a cone.

_Are you even listening to me?_

"Hurry up, it'll melt."

"Ah, let's ride that one next Yukii!" Yuto said pointing the largest roller coaster in nearest to them.

_Why am I here again?_

Completely forgetting about the ice cream Yuto dragged her over to the screams of people.

[Flashback to the police station where Yuki, Yuto, and Detective Kurusu are meeting]

"I want you two to help us with our mission."

"Mission?" Yuki asked.

"My goal is to prevent any more lives being lost in this stupid game, to achieve that we must discover the identity of the other future diary holders, we've already identified four; First: Amano Yukihime, who's present here, Second: Gasai Yuto,- and myself: Fourth, Kurusu Keigo,-also, the deceased Third: Hiyama Takao, as well as the escapee Ninth; Uryuu Minento.

"There are 12 in total, with seven still unknown" Yuki observed.

"The purpose of the mission is to find them. You won't have school for a while and, we must absolutely must capture Ninth." Kurusu walked over to the window mid-sentence.

"So what do we have to do?" Yuki asked.

"Go over there," and he pointed in the distance of the city. "He may be on the run, but Ninth is still after you two. I want you two to become bait until we track him down.

_Oh, yea, I have the detective to thank for this day. _

Yuki screamed of pure fear riding on the front of the roller coaster next to Yuto who was squealing for joy.

After getting off they walked towards the next ride.

_We're supposed to act as bait, but in reality we're just playing around. What kind of mission is this? But this may be a good opportunity to ask Yuto something that's been bothering me. Like why he's been chasing me around?_

"Sorry to keep you waiting Yuki" Yuto said bringing over a tray of food.

"Thanks…Hey Yuto why-"

"Let's drink it together." Yuto said cutting her off, drinking from the green soft drink.

Yuto blinked with confusion a few times, Yuto whined for a bit before Yuki put her lips on the other end.

Trying in vain to drink the beverage did she pull up the straw to see that Yuto put them both together.

"Stop messing with me!"

Yuto giggled at her embarrassed face.

Running ahead of her, Yuto pointed at another attraction.

"Yuki let's go there next."

Yuki looked up reading The Original Haunted House

_This won't end up well._

Yuto and Yuki walked side by side through the creepy house of horrors.

Yuki was cautious looking around in fear of something jumping out at her.

_Yuto is completely aware that I get scared easily, why did I even let him-_

A red cloaked figure fell from the ceiling and both teens screamed ending up clinging to each other on impulse.

"Yuto, you're squeezing me"

Yuto's head was on her shoulder and Yuki could hear his sniffles,

_Huh? Is guy actually a scaredy cat? _She thought to herself.

Pushing him off she took his hand and walked a little ahead, only to cling to each other again when a ghoul came up from behind them.

Yuto still gripped her hand walking out of the house of horrors

"That place was really scary" Yuto said burying his face into her jacket sleeve.

_This guy…_

"Ah! Let's go there next" He said pulling her towards a Water Amusement park.

"A-Ah wait a minute, not there!

"Yuki! Come out!" Yuto said, he was wearing green trunks showing off his toned body.

"No! I-it's embarrassing." Yuki said standing behind a tree, wearing a maroon colored bikini.

Yuto stared at her for a second, looking to have a gleam in his eye.

"Alright fine, we can just leave." He said turning around.

Yuki sighed, letting down her guard, about to thank him when the pink-haired boy picked her up bridal style.

" Ah! Yuto, put me down!" He ignored her and immediately jumped into the pool.

When they both surfaced Yuto was laughing until he noticed Yuki clutching herself and her face all red.

"Ah gomen, Yuki." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, laughing for a few seconds. "What's wrong?"

Yuki looked at his face and on the verge of tears, "I lost my bikini top when we jumped in, I'm terrible at tying these kinds of knots!"

_Why do these things always happen to me!?_

The two were walking side by side when Yuto opened conversation.

"Yuki, we should go to the planetarium ne-"

"No" Yuki bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Just, anywhere but there, please" and she walked ahead leaving Yuto by himself until he caught up with her.

On the ferris wheel the tension was pretty obvious, however Yuto was trying to help the mood.

"We're so high up, look Yuki!" he said looking out the window at the sunset.

She nodded in return.

"You can see the whole city from here, it's really pretty."

"…hey, Yuto." Yuki started, Yuto turned his head towards her. "Why do you keep following me everywhere?"

He stared at her for a few seconds before replying. "Yuki, why did you avoid the planetarium earlier? I thought that you liked stars."

"How did you…" her eyes widened, "You used the diary again?! Yuto that's-"

"NO!" Yuto stood and looked her directly in the eye. "You're the one who told me, last year…

[ One Year ago;5/10;14:20;Sakurai Middle school-Both Yuki and Yuto are sitting at opposite ends of a classroom]

Yuto looked blankly at the paper in front of him. He was wearing a striped shirt under a light periwinkle button up sweatshirt, black knee-length shorts and socks, and house shoes.

"What do you want to do in the future?" It asked.

He glared at it in anger and annoyance, looking up he saw a girl with mid-long dark hair, a light beanie, and an orange sweatshirt. Standing up he walked over to her.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "You don't know what to write either?"

He then leaned over to look at the words she had written on the paper. " I want to go see the stars with my family." It read.

"My parents got a divorce last week, I bought a telescope, but there's no point to it now. Heh, it's stupid right? I should erase it" she said starting the task.

Yuto's hand then stopped her from completely erasing the words.

"It's not stupid."

"It is, I have to submit this to the teacher, and this is just a waste of time." She said, meaning every word.

"Then why don't we go see the stars then?" Yuto suggested.

"Eh?"

"There's an observatory nearby, isn't it a good plan?" he said smiling.

" The thing is…I wanted to go with my family, it's what we promised together."

Yuto pouted replying, "You're so stubborn," he took her pencil and wrote in something new in the box. "Then how about this."

Yuki looked over the words that said "I'll become Gasai-kun's bride in the future."

" I'll be your groom when we grow up."

_**I remember, at that time, I thought that it was a joke. **_

Yuki looked at Yuto with innocent eyes, and nodded with a smile. "Okay."

"That's the reason?" Yuki said, in the Ferris wheel. "It was pretty insignificant at the time." Her head was down with half closed eyes. "You're still hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Yuto lifted her chin so her eyes were on par with his, and they stared at each other blushing for a few minutes before Yuto kissed her forehead.

"Not telling," he said with a lowered voice.

They both walked to Yuto's house when it started raining, both shared an umbrella until they reached their destination.

The both stood outside an old Japanese style house,

_This is, Yuto's home _

"W-well then, I'll be going now Yuto, be safe." She said walking off on her own, leaveing the umbrella with Yuto.

She immediately turned around when Yuto took her hand blushing faintly.

"Y-yuki, why don't you stop by? It's dangerous for a girl to be by herself in this kind of weather."

"Um, sure" She nodded.

Yuki wiped off some of the rain water that was on her jacket, the room was dark, and on the table in front of her was an apple.

Yuto opened the sliding door, carrying a candle, "Sorry, but the power's been cut,."

"Oh, it's okay." She replied trying to be polite.

Yuto picked up the apple. "This apple was grown in our yard. I'll go peel it."

_The power? An apple? It's probably nothing. _

Yuki then left to find the restroom.

Walking down the hall she used her Future Diary.

_**At the time I didn't think anything of it. I was just using my diary to find the bathroom and then returning to the room.**_

She stopped in to the side of a sliding door that was tapped over; she shined the phone in the same direction.

"What's this?"

"_I wonder what's in this room...there's nothing written about it in my Future Diary. Does that mean that the future will change if I open it?_

Yuki then reached for the sliding door handle.

_**It really was stupid; I never thought that this one thing would have such a profound effect on our future. **_

Opening door a retched stench entered her lungs; in the room was a gruesome sight of dead bodies, shriveled up with dried blood.

"Everything was going so well, why did you have to open it, Yuki." Yuto's voice was heard behind her. A familiar sound of static was heard and the [Happy End] was no longer.

Yuki ran through the rain towards her home, she looked back terrified and upon arriving home immediately locked the doors. She fell to her knees gasping for air and put her back to the door.

_That room in Yuto's house, those bodies, he couldn't have…_

"Good Night"

Yuki's heart was in her throat; she backed up a bit and saw a familiar pair of pink eyes looking through the mail slot.

"Good night Yuki."

A/N note:

Sorry for the hiatus guys, just a lot been going on, I'll try my best to post these chapters weekly from now on.


	4. Mirai Nikki episode 10

Yuki glanced at her phone once again, she was waiting for Hinata because they were going to hang out together that day. To her surprise her eyes were covered and a familiar voice said

"Guess who, Yuki" removing the hands and turning around she saw a boy with pink curly hair and a mischievous smile.

" Yuto? What are you doing here?" Yuki asked now getting chills up her spine.

" I came for our date of course" he said energetically.

"Eh?"

Her stalker grabbed her hand and they boarded the now arriving bus.

" Wait a minute, Hinata and I were going out today, I can't just leave her behind." Yuki said holding up her phone to show the message.

Yuto turned his head semi towards her and with a smile said "She asked sent me a text too,"

Yuto held up his phone for Yuki to read "Dear Gasai kun, Yuki-chan has been very quiet and lonely lately, I heard of a mock wedding ceremony for couples, you and her should go and have fun!"

Yukis eyes were shadowed after she put two and two together "We were set up!"

The both walked into a church; Yuto was gracefully spinning around like a girl, taking view of the building. "How wonderful, it's like a dream"

Yuki remained near the entrance unsure if they could actually be there. "How horrible, this is nightmare."

She recalled Yutos possessiveness growing since the day that she saved Hinata.

"_Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Gasai Yuto" she stuttered and forced the words out one by one "m-my boyfriend "_

"_I only said that under the circumstances, but I really regret that."_ She sighed "_I'm going to have to tell him that the declaration of love was a lie"_

She walked up to the pink head who had both hands behind his back.

"Let's leave Yuto, this place isn't for people like us"

"Nothing of the sort, the condition to participate in the ceremony is to be a couple planning on marriage" spoke a pretty looking brunette. It was assumed that she was attendant for the ceremony judging from her uniform." Welcome young newlyweds"

"Thank you very much" Yutos eyes were sparkling with his hands clasped together.

Yuki noticed the attendants name tag "_Kurusu? Could she be related to the detective_?" She wondered.

The duo moved forward with the planned events and eventually even Yuki was even starting to enjoy herself.

"What is with these younglings" said an old woman who looked to be sneering at them.

" Etho, we heard that we could try on suits and gowns here." Yuto said nervously.

" Heh, don't make me laugh, I don't have any clothes for kids like you" however she pulled out a tape measure and started ranting about how the modern youth had no respect for their elders, all while measuring an uncomfortable Yuki.

The attendant looked at Yuto and said "let's prepare the bridegroom shall we?" And on cue Yuto smiled so bright it could have lit up a city.

After a few moments he stepped out in a pearl white suit with a pink tie.

"You look stunning" the attendant said.

"You think so" Yuto replied with a small blush, he was imagining he and his beloved Yuki together when the old woman said "We're done here."

The three stepped out from their respective dressing rooms minus one "bride"

"Ora, come out" the old woman said somewhat annoyed.

"No, I look ridiculous" Yuki said still in the hallway.

"Do you think U would put you in something that would make you look stupid? Now come out before I drag you"

Yuki peaked out from the hall way a little and slowly walked out in a light lavender sleeveless dress with a lace veil on her head, she was clutching her arms with embarrassment with a pink face.

" I-i look odd."

Yuto gasped and started blushing hard. "You're beautiful"

Yuki looked him in the eye for a heartbeat then averting his gaze "Y-you look great too"

Both were looking at the photo they just took and were having different reactions about it.

A wave of uneasiness and guilt fell over Yuki looking at the photo.

"_Wait, what am I doing, he's not even my boyfriend, this is bad I have to tell him that the declaration of love from before was a lie. This is getting serious_" looking up from where she was sitting Yuki called out to Yuto who was looking at his copy.

" Hey, Yuto" she reached out a hand to try and get his attention.

He looked from his photo and started wiping away a few tears "Eh? Sorry Yuki I'm just so happy" He took her hand and gave her a peck on the cheek making them both blush. He then walked off towards the older woman asking if she had anything to make Yuki look more cute.

Yuki touched where Yuto kissed her still blushing" _I don't have to tell him now, actually, why was it that I shouldn't fall for Yuto? Because he's my stalker?...no_"

The images of the rotting corpses from her last visit to Yuto's house flashed in her head, and smell still made her gag inside.

"It was because of that, if I didn't see that, what was behind the door would it have been okay for me to fall for Yuto…"

Just then the attendant returned "Dear guests, next is our main event: The Chapel Ceremony"

"Hey wait! We're going this far?!" Yuki asked in a frantic tone.

"It's okay Yuki; you don't have to force yourself. I already had a lot of fun, it's enough for me today" Yuto said smiling, he was holding a ruffled white dress with fabric roses on it.

"...well, it's just a reversal we can do it" Yuki said, half trying to convince herself of what she just said.

Yuto smiled for joy and then moved forward to hug her after setting down the dress.

Yuki walked into the chapel holding a bouquet of white roses. Yuto and a priest were waiting for her at the end. The music in the chapel was eerie and made her skin crawl, when she finally reached the end she noticed that Yutos eyes were closed, as if he were praying. She on the other hand was eyeing him with a mix of guilt and a little fear.

The priest began the intro into their vows.

"_If I hadn't seen what was behind that door…"_

"Gasai-Yuto, do you take Amano Yukihime to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, until death do you part?"  
"I do"

"_If only…"_

"Amano Yukihime,-"

"_If it wasn't for that sealed room_…"

"-do you take Amano Yukihime to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health,-"

"_If only I wasn't there_…"

"-to love and cherish,until death do you part?"

"_If I wasn't there back then…_"she then eyed Yuto who was blushing and smiling like an idiot.

The scene changed to a bench in the chapel where Yuto was sleeping on Yuki's lap.

"_Let me forget about that room, we can pretend it never happened…" _Yuki thought.

The night turned round as Yuki, for some reason, was carrying Yuto on her back who was asleep. He was surprisingly light for someone of his height.

"_So that attendant really was detective Kurusu's wife"_ Yuki thought to herself remembering the attendants words.

" Hey Yuto, we're here. Where's your key?" she said to Yuto, who just nuzzled her neck in his sleep. When Yuki tried opening the door it was unlocked to her surprise and she walked in, down the hall to where she previously saw the corpses. She tried turning on the lights.

"The power is still out" a familiar voice called out. "Good evening Yukihime-chan" the person starting walking towards them, white hair and light-maroon colored eyes began to take shape.

"Akise-kun?!"

" Was the Wedding ceremony interesting?"Akise said with a tone.

"Did he sound somewhat annoyed?" Yuki thought to herself but then brushed off. "Why- wait. How did you-"

" I asked Hinata for a favor, while you two were out enjoying yourselves I was having fun exploring this place."

Yuki was shocked by his words and noticed the cracked open door. "D-did you open that?!" Her voice was filled with fear.

Yuto woke up and drowsily asked "What's the matter Yuki?"

"This room isn't normal Yukihime-chan," Akise put one hand on the door.

"Why did you open that door?! There are-"

"Yeah, I thought there would be corpses or something in here, but…" He opened the door to reveal a deep hole in Yuno's backyard.

Yuki put Yuto down and she and Akise walked forward towards the crater.

"What the hell is this?" she said, sounding frightened.

" How on earth did he dig this? It's so deep I can't see the bottom."

Yuki turned to face the house owner. "Yuto what did you do to the corpses?!"

"Corpses?" Yuto faced them with a blank expression on his face.

"When I came here before.."

"What?" Yuto put finger to his face with his other arm behind him in an attempt to comprehend what Yuki was saying.

"Yuto, you…"

"Anyway, bugs will get in here, so follow me to the guest room and make yourselves at home. It's the first time you're visiting my house, Yuki"

Yuki put her arms around herself looking at Yuto with confusion and fear.

Later on that night,

Yuki and Akise were both walking home, Yuki still had the memory of what previously fresh in her head, she kept hugging herself.

"Why?"

"He probably falsified his own memories" Akise replied.

"Falsified?"

"His mental state is apparently so fragile that he needs to resort to such measures," Akise put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "Yukihime-chan, I thought I had to bring everything into the light for his own good. But I was wrong. Gasai-san is too volatile if he's not with you. "

Yuki looked down upon hearing this revelation she turned away from Akise walking ahead a few steps, taking out the photo that she and Yuto had taken earlier this day.

"Yuto…"

"Oh, is this how it turned out?" Akise said looking at the photo.

Yuki looked at him for a second. Akise raised his head and looked her in the eye for a few seconds, he brushed a few loose hairs from her face and then smiled walking ahead, "You can do better ya know"

"Eh?"


End file.
